


Don't You Hear my Call?

by alldeadallbread



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Ending, Early Queen (Band), Fluff and Angst, Hurt Freddie Mercury, Hurt John Deacon, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Middle Ages, Mother Hen Brian May, Roger Taylor (Queen) Is a Good Friend, Sad John Deacon, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldeadallbread/pseuds/alldeadallbread
Summary: There is an uprising in the kingdom of Gheiya. In the midst of all of the destruction, the Queen is kidnapped from the palace. It's up to the King and two helpful peasants to find him.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon & Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I decided to move this work from wattpad to here!! Soo, I'm not the best writer but I am trying my best :,,) In this verse, John is 24, Brian is 25, Roger is 23, and Freddie is 20 :) you can find me on tumblr as @alldeadallbread or on instagram as @graphite_to_paper !!

"What do mean you love me? I'm just a wood worker. Even if I love you back, which I promise I do... This cant happen."  
"I don't care! I'm sure we can arrange something."  
"Do you even hear yourself, Freddie! You can't break your own fathers laws for us to be together."  
"I... I wish I could..."  
"... I know. But... Maybe one day."

Soft whispers were emitting from Freddie's chamber. The golden flames of the torches illuminating the chamber gave a soft golden orange ambiance to the area, enhancing surrounding emotion. Freddie lay on the bed, John facing him from above.

Freddie reached up to twirl his lovers long mocha colored hair between his fingers. He looked back up at John. "Are you certain I can't... Convince them or anything? I just want to be with you." John sighed and rolled off of Freddie, landing in front of the younger man. "Freddie. I want this too. Because I do love you, very much so," John began with a huff. "But you know the rules. No royal is to marry a peasant."

There was a small sigh. "One day, John... I'll get through to them. I'll show them how lovely you are..." Freddie moved his gaze from his lovers hazel grey eyes to the stone ceiling above him. "It will just... Take some time is all." He turned to give John a hopeful smile.

"I hope it does. You are the love of my life, and I never want anything to happen to you." John smiled and kissed his lovers nose. "I have to go now. My mother expects me back soon, and I can't risk staying here any later."

This earned a tightening grip from Freddie. "Please... Stay safe. I know this is a fairly safe place, but I don't want you getting hurt." John smiled a little and gave a light exhale. "I'll try to stay safe. You, need to get some rest, love."

John pulled the rich duvet up higher on his lovers body. "I'll try." The younger squeaked. "Goodnight, John..." The younger turned away so he didn't have to watch his love leave.

"Goodnight. Rest well." The older looked at his love with a gentle, warm smile, then blew out the torches.


	2. Taken Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh ...   
> this cannot be good !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a tiny bit rushed in some parts .. I'm just very excited for this story :)  
> Instagram: @graphite_to_paper  
> Tumblr: @alldeadallbread

Freddie hissed as the freezing air surrounded his body. He pulled his fur cloak closer around his body as he walked through the frozen tundra.

This area had always been locked in a permanent winter, he couldn't remember a time when it wasn't like this. He was almost at the door, it was only a few more minutes of a walk. He had gone out to find some herbs for tea. Sure, he could have had one of his servants perform this task for him. He just enjoyed the crisp air.

Before he knew it, he was at the doors. The guards let him in, and he made his way up to the palace. Once he entered, he stopped to examine a tapestry hung on the wall. It was of his parents. They died a few years back. They became lost at sea, and it was only a few months later, after several search teams quit, that the case was declared cold. He became queen promptly after, but the kingdom lacked a king. This was where his lover,his sweet John came in.

When a ruler dies and their heir steps up, they may erase any law they like. Freddie, of course, erased the law that stated a royal could not marry a peasant. Even though Freddie did not like it, he could understand just why this law was set into place. It was set into place because a peasant lacks the magic required to be king. The future king must have the ability to shape shift, a trait that was only in royal blood. Yes, this magic can be artifically inserted into a persons blood stream, but that is an incredibly tedious task. And that is exactly what happened with John. John had to get this shape shifting magic injected into his blood stream so he could officially become king. Yes, this stirred up quite a lot of conflict in the kingdom. Would they rather have no king at all, was the question. It took a little while for him to be able to control this ability, but soon after he was dubbed king.

Freddie could not be happier. He could finally be with his lover in public, or wherever he wanted to be with him. It was perfect. Almost too perfect...

A hand on the shoulder made Freddie jolt. He heard a spurt of laughter short after. "John!" Freddie huffed. "Sorry! Sorry. You were just standing there, I was trying to talk to you but you wouldn't respond." Freddie blinked. "Oh? Is that so? I didn't hear you at all. I was in my own head love. I apologize."

"What were you thinking about?" Johns hazel eyes beamed at him. Oh, how Freddie loved those eyes. They were incredibly wise, yet childish and playful. The two stark contrasts were like oil and water, but somehow they fit together perfectly. "Not much. I was just thinking about how you came to be my husband is all." Johns small smile grew larger, therefore Freddie was able to see his husbands small tooth gap. It was adorable, it really was.

"You mean how you somehow convinced the kingdom to let you have a peasant as a husband?" Freddie scoffed lightly. "No, John. It was my own decision to make. It's not my fault that they don't like it, it just means that they will have to learn how to put up with it." John rolled his eyes, his smile softening. "I was just trying to play around, love. I know that you worked hard for this."

John planted a small kiss on his husbands sharp cheekbone. John was always so confused about his husband. Freddie looked like he didn't belong here. Everyone in the kingdom was so pale due to the cold and lack of sun, but Freddie's skin was sun kissed, and his skin always felt like he just stepped out of the sun. Maybe it was royal blood? It certainly wasn't natural. Then again, not many things were natural around here... 

"Now what are you thinking about?" The younger snickered. John plays along, and scoffs. "How dare you say something like this and reverse my own question!" John suddenly broke character and smiled. "You. I was thinking about you, and how wonderful you are."

"Alright, love." Freddie giggled. He always did that whenever he was bashful, and John could never get enough. It was perfect. He was perfect. "I'm tired from my trip, so I am most likely going to get some rest. I will see you in bed, okay?" Freddie leaned on his husband and gave a tight embrace. "I shouldn't be long either, I'm exhausted from the speeches I had today."

John had to go out and speak for himself in defense due to people wanting him to not be king because hes not royal blood. He had to put on his best face and prove that he was capable of a job like this. He had to prove that he was more capable of anything anyone thought of.

Which is also why John never told Freddie about the nearby protests. People were in the streets with their swords on hand, carrying banners coated in flames. The banners had the kingdoms crest crudely painted on it. They did not want John as their king, and they wanted Freddie to mend the law he broke. It was placed there for a reason, because without pure royal blood, the security of the kingdom plummets. Unfortunately, the downfall usually eats the kingdom from the inside out.

John thought he was capable of handling this, so he never told Freddie. Freddie shouldn't have to deal with such a thing, because Freddie was queen. John was king. This is what kings do.

John stayed up much later than expected. Late in the night, he suddenly heard a large crash and shards of glass twinkling on the stone floors. There was a short lived scream of surprise, the rustling of fabrics, then muffled screaming that quickly decreased in volume. The last shout he heard was of a familiar voice calling his name... 

With cold dread and horror, John realized it was Freddie.

As soon as it started, it was over.

John stood slowly, partially because his fear glued him to where he was, and partially because he was cautious of his surroundings. He drew his sword, then walked up the grand spiraling staircase to check on Freddie, and to see for himself what happened. He swung open the heavy wooden and iron door. He was horrified to see his husband gone, and what used to be the stained glass window, now lay scattered across the stone cold floor in fragments and dust.

Salt was rubbed into the ache in his heart when John noticed Freddie's pendant laying on the ground. It must have broken in the midst of Freddie's struggle to break free from his kidnapper. The pendant was small, and made from birch. On the pendant was a barren tree. It was engraved, made by Freddie's grandfather. the chain was simply a thin, dark green piece of ribbon.

After what seemed like ages, John stooped low and picked the pendant up, treating it as if it were more delicate than a flower. He held the small item to his chest, as his eyes finally pricked with tears as his mind raced with thousands of thoughts. He felt his heart clamp and tighten, as barbed wire seemingly enclosed his throat. He couldn't feel the hot tears streaming down his face as he fumbled with the small wooden pendant, trying to keep himself steady as to not let his panic cloud his thoughts. All through his mind, thousands different phrases went through his mind. The only one that he was able to process though, he said shakily to himself as the guards burst through the threshold. 

"How in Hell am I going to get him back..."


	3. Sending the Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Court sends a plea for help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rog and Bri !! They've arrived !!  
> Instagram: @graphite_to_paper  
> Tumblr: @alldeadallbread

"Ugh Roger! What are you doing!" The lanky man spoke with a urgent, yet irritated tone. "I'm doing the chores, Brian!" Roger yelled back. "You said, and may I add, in your own words, eww Rogerr! This place reeks of a farm!" Roger finished his impersonation with an indignant huff.

"I didn't say to drench everything!"  
"Well, beggars can't be choosers can they."  
"I may actually burn you. Or kill you. Or both."   
"Sorry."

Brian groaned as he picked up a soaked book off of the ground. It was one one of his foundry books; it was extremely valuable. "You'll be lucky if I can dry this without it rippling, or if I can find another for cheap. Pick a god and pray, Roger." Brian grumbled. The book was a gift from his parents before the accident. Most people with fire magic tend to be blacksmiths, and that's just the way it is. Brian's family consisted heavily of this magic type, so many relics were passed down the family line. This book happened to be one of them. 

Roger decided to change the subject to delay his own demise, though it would never happen. Brian was riddled with unkept promises. "So uhh... Y'know how I went to the market this morning?" Brian only huffed. "Well... I heard the queen got kidnapped in the midst of the protests last night. Ha, I didn't even know we had a queen!"

Brian stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head slowly. His low ponytail sweeped across his back, and his singed bandana crinkled. "The queen was... What now?" Roger rolled his eyes. "Kidnapped, Brian."

"I heard you, Roger!" Brian quipped. "I just needed to see if I heard clearly." Brian stood in thought for a few seconds. His head snapped up, and his eyes were as big as dinner plates. "ROGER THE QUEEN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Roger could only huff. "I... I just said that, Brimi." Brian paced around.

"I know, but do you know how bad this is?! Our only ruler with pure royal blood has been taken away! And how did you not know, at all, that we have a king and a queen?!" Roger just sort of shuffled behind Brian as he panicked. "I dunno. I'm never really too focused on politics." It was Brians turn to roll his eyes.

"So... What'll happen?..." Roger asked softly. "You... Being the smart one and all." Brian looked at the ground. "I'm not too sure... I mean, the royal court must be sending someone out to find him!"

Meanwhile, in the Palace, John was fighting for a search party. "We should be sending someone out to find him!" John frantically spoke. The rest of the court was just as shocked at the disappearance of the queen as he was, but were infuriatingly passive. 

"Sire, with all due respect, all of the soldiers are busy at war! There's no one to send!" A short senator babbled.

"Find someone!"

The room fell silent after John raised his voice. John whispered. "I'm terribly sorry... I'm just... Worried is all... Do you know anybody or any way we could find someone to find him?"

A taller man looked at john, he was much older with bright green eyes. They were incredibly wise. "I'm certain that you yourself will have to go. You may not be a true blood royal, but you have most of the abilities. You would finally be putting them to use." The older man teased, relaxing John slightly.

"Okay, I'll go... But I'm taking at least two other people with me, and it's not up for debate." John quipped. "Well, sire, you're king. We would get in trouble if we were to debate with you." A middle aged lawyer laughed. John huffed with a smile.

"Though... I have no slightest idea on who to take with me... Peter? How many homes are there occupied by only 2?" John waited as Peter Freestone counted up all the homes that met the requirements. "Uhh... Looks to me like there are around 250." Peter finally said.

"Pick one. Just any random one, and send them a letter in the mail. They'll have to show up, and we can see if they're up for it." John sighed. He clasped his hands behind his back. "I expect the letter to be delivered by tomorrow, as this is an emergency. Thank you for your co-opperation, and have a good afternoon."

John bowed his head and left the room. He could hear the murmuring from the open door as he walked down the hallway.

The very next morning, as Roger went out to tend to the sheep and cattle, he noticed a shimmering envelope at his feet. He picked it up, gushing over the envelope. He couldn't even imagine how much something like that costed. He abruptly turned right back around, calling out for his roomate. 

"Brian! We got a letter in the mail! Ooo... looks expensive..." Roger gushed over the envelope. "Give that to me, you pea sized brain having little twit!" Brian snatched the envelope and opened it carefully.

"Whos it from, Brimi?" Roger tried to reach for the letter as Brian tried to read the fancy hand writing. "It says its from the Royal Court... What would they want us for?"   
"I don't know, you bloody idiot! Have you tried opening it and figuring out?"

Brian grumbled as he finally opened the letter. He gulped as soon as he read the first words.

"Well?" Roger demanded. "What does it say?"

"That we've been invited to the search party for Queen Farrokh..."


	4. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian arrive at the Kings castle to stay the night before they leave in the morning :)

"The king sent us a letter stating that he wants us in the search party..."

"WHAT?!" Roger instantly paled. "You're joking! I only just learned of the king and queen!" Brian swept any stray hairs off of his face and sat down, feeling quite sick.

"It's not like we have any sort of choice, Rog. The king wants us. So we have to." Roger followed that statememt with a long, exaggerated, drawn out groan. Brian tried to crack a joke.

"I suppose you'll fancy the attention, Roger? If this goes well and we return as hero of some sort?" Roger folded his arms and gave a slight smile. "And so what if I do? You're not any different."

And with that, Brian knew he had been beat. "I suppose not."

"Where are they..." John anxiously muttered to himself. He paced up and down the lengthy hallways, looking through the grand windows occasionally.

Once he saw a blonde walking with a tall brunette being lead to the entrance by a guard, relief flooded his system and he visually relaxed. He wasn't allowed to greet guests at the door, but he couldnt help but run to the entrance to meet them.

When the gothic doors swung open, John was met face to face with the two men who would be accompanying him to rescue his beloved husband. He looked over at the blond.

He looked young, with large blue eyes and long blond hair. He looked the type who could (and would) absolutely win a fight. He was wearing a brown, woolen cloak that draped over his shoulders. It had the kingdom crest embroidered into it with a white thread. Underneath the cloak, just barley visible, was a thick, satin blue colored sweater. He was wearing tall, dark leather boots that had mud and grass caked on them. Around his neck was a red woolen scarf, similar to Johns, except Johns was a darker, cherry red, and Rogers was... Well worn. He reeked of a farm. He must be an animal speaker, John thought to himself. One of those will be greatly useful...

He turned his head to look at the curly headed brunette next to the blond. He looked intelligent and booksmart, though being booksmart isn't always the best kind of intelligence. He had one shining hazel eye, the other dull and gray. The left side of his face was pink and burn scarred, leaving the flesh with a neutral expression. The brunette was wearing a singed bandana that had the kingdom crest burned in. Underneath was a forest green woolen sweater that puffed out at the shoulders, upper arms and lower arms. There were leather straps tied at the joints, so each puff remained held in place. He sported a heavy looking leather apron, with matching leather gloves. The fingers of the gloves were black with soot and dirt. This was obviously a fire breather, as they tended to lean towards blacksmithing as a profession.

"I suppose you two are the men who will attend me on my search?" John mustered a small smile. The brunette was hilariously pale, and a little green, and the blond looked completely oblivious to the gravity of whom he was speaking to.

"Er, yes. I'm Brian, and this is Roger," the brunette mumbled. Upon mentioning the blonds name, he elbowed the shorter man. "Hey!" Roger shouted, rubbing his upper arm. "I can speak, you know! I swear, I'm capable of doing things!" Brian was just about to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, and to tell the King that Roger was just tired, when John spoke before he could.

"Brian and Roger! It's an absolute pleasure. Feel free to call me John. The special title isn't needed." John smiled and waved a dismissive hand.

"Great! We look forward to working with you!" Roger beamed while he shook Johns hand graciously. "I'm sure you will find my dear friend and I of good use. We've always been good at finding things, people, cheaters, you name it!" He leaned in to the king, shortening the distance between them. He spoke lowly as though to not let Brian hear him. "So... Between you and me, er... How much is this paying?" 

John didn't have much time for a response. He looked at Brian, and saw that the curly headed man was on the brink of passing out at, what Brian would say was, such an appalling question! Roger looked back at Brian and could barely contain his laughter as he looked at his best friends face, completely devoid of all color, as he gently rocked back and forth. 

John snickered at the question, turning away and leading them though the vast corridor with the two other men in tow. "Such things as this will be discussed tomorrow. One of my guards will take you to your room. We leave at dawn, get some rest. A maid will call you down when it's time for dinner. Our last meal before we leave will be quite early in the morning, just as the sun rises. So do make sure not to stay up too late."

"Oh, how fancy! Free catering! What is this, a resort?" Roger winced as Brian instantly elbowed him in the side. Brian couldn't believe how much shit could come out of his best friends mouth, at such speed and mass...

Brian had no idea how he was going to survive this, between being around Roger of all people, and the King for god knows how long.

That night, curled up in his bed, listening to Roger snore away underneath the expensive silk duvet, might have been the first ever time that Brian has genuinely prayed. He mostly prayed for Roger to be at least somewhat manageable. Brian loved him to death, Roger was his best friend! They had lived together for years, but Roger had a tendency to blow up at things he didn't agree with. But nonetheless, Roger was a great friend, he saw Brian for who he really was, and looked past the scar obscuring the left side of his face. He desperately hoped Roger wouldn't say something stupid and get them killed...


	5. Bad Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get ready to leave, and we get a peek at where Freddie is.

Freddie awoke with a rough start. He opened his eyes to see he was laying on a cold dirt packed floor. Gasping in shock, he abruptly sat up. The sound of his gasp and the silvery sound of chains holding him back echoed solemnly though the dungeon. He drew his knees closer and closer to his chest, panting with worry. He could feel the panic slowly washing over his body and mind. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer, and voices of several people approaching. He heard the jingling of keys only a few feet away and his blood ran cold. 

"You're finally mine..." Freddie could hear the crooked smile in the mans voice. His voice was thick, and had a strong Irish accent. "And I am going to make sure you don't leave," the man said. Freddie dared to slowly look up to the source of the voice. He recognized the face after a moment with dread. "Allow me to introduce myself, sweetheart. My names Paul."

"Rise and shine, boys! You're leaving shortly!" A thin maid knocked gently on their door and let herself in. Brian and Roger were in separate beds. Rogers blanket had fallen to the floor sometime during the night, as did his pillow. He was snoring loudly with his limbs splayed out around him. His golden locks had been reduced to an impossible knot. The beds were low to the ground, and the blonds knuckles were just barely skimming the stone floor underneath him.

As for Brian, his blankets were drawn all the way up to his chin, and he was curled up impossibly small. He was so quiet that if it weren't for the gentle rise and fall of the blankets, the maid would have rushed a doctor in. His under-eyes were purple, and he looked as though he was sleeping incredibly lightly, or not at all. The maid couldn't blame him, these were stressful times. 

"Once again!" The brown haired maid smiled in amusement. "John is expecting you to join him for breakfast, which is in half an hour. You wouldn't want to be late, now would you?" She finally heard a small, tired voice from underneath the mountain of blankets. "No... I suppose not." There was finally some movement of sorts from Brian's bed as he prepared himself to get up. The maid beamed. "That's the spirit! And what about the blond one?" She cocked her head to the heap of limbs and hair. Brian sighed. "I've got it." He rolled over in his bed to face Roger.

"ROGER! THE GOAT IS EATING YOUR SCARF AGAIN!"

Roger sat up abruptly, still half asleep. "That nasty bugger!" He shouted and rubbed his face. "I swear I'll-" He cut himself off as he finally realized where he was. "Oh. We're not still at the farm, are we." Brian drew himself out of the bed and began dressing himself in his day clothes. "No, we're almost late for breakfast with the king. I suggest you get your clothes on so we can meet him downstairs." With a small huff of agreement, Roger followed suit in getting up and making himself at least a little presentable. 

The maid smiled happily and left them to it, leaving them to go check on the king. He was nervously glancing around like he expected someone to pop up out of nowhere and kidnap him, too. He wasn't sleeping properly anymore and it was obvious. He had dark rings under his eyes and his features were a bit more gaunt. The poor lad... She thought. I can't even imagine what he must be going through.

"Sire?..." She began gently. "The visitors are preparing themselves for breakfast, and they shouldn't take too long. Is there anything else you'd like me to do for you?" John sighed and glanced to the ground, biting his lip before looking at her again. "Make sure the horses are ready to leave. I'll be taking Freesia." Johns heart sank as he mentioned the name of his husbands beloved horse. Freesia was a gorgeous gypsy vanner, she was black with white fur around her hooves and mane. If anyone could find Freddie, it'd be her. John snapped himself out of his thoughts. "Also, make sure we have provisions to last us for at least two years in case we get lost. I'd like to make it back alive."

"Yes, sire. I'll bring the visitors down and then go check the stables." The maid gave a polite nod and vanished into the spiraling staircase. John leaned back in his chair, gazing solemnly at the stone ceiling. His thoughts were filled with raven hair, sweet kisses, and golden skin. In the midst of his thoughts, he reached into his pocket, running his thumb over the tree engraved in his husbands pendant. 

He was unfortunately and abruptly ripped out of his reverie by two sets of feet walking down the stairs. He wished he could leave it at that, but no, it was mostly how loud the two men were talking. 

"How on Gods green Earth could you not have known that we have a King and Queen? I knew you were always terrible about paying attention, but bloody hell Roger!"

"I don't have my nose buried in books all day, that's why! I have more important things to do, like taking care of the animals, cleaning the house-"

"You hardly take care of anything other than the animals! Last year you wouldn't speak to me for a month because I said that the house reeked of sheep!"

"Because it was a rude thing to say! She tries her best!"

"Shes a sheep, Rog!"

The argument stopped as soon as they realized John was watching them curiously from the other end of the dining hall. "Please," he began. "Join me for breakfast and resume your argument when we are traveling." He gestured to the empty seats in front of him. "I wish to know more about you two. You both seem very interesting." He gave a genuine smile. It was small, but it was there. "And please... Enlighten me as to how you weren't aware of me or my husbands existence?" His smile grew a tiny bit larger as he spoke, a tiny bit of an amused light in his eyes. 

"Well, you see," the blond began, "I'm a farm hand, i'm not the one who goes out to the shops-"

Brian rolled his eyes. This excuse again. The three ended up chatting about common interests, turns out there were plenty. Animals, music, metal work, you name it. They exchanged stories, they got John to speak of his humble beginnings as a simple woodworker, trying to get by on a few coins a day. Roger even convinced him to talk a little bit about how he met his Queen.

"It was many years ago. It was rare for him to go out, but he had managed to convince his parents to let him go with a guard. He wasn't looking where he was going, and he managed to trip over some of my carving equipment." John smiled fondly at the memory. "Unmarried princes or princesses are required to wear a veil that completely covers their hair, or they're seen as dishonorable. His veil came undone as he fell, and I helped him fix it back into place without being seen. That's about it. After this, we kept finding each other around town until it got to the point where me made an effort to see each other. He was so young back then..." He smiled, then felt his heart fill with pain again. His smile faltered as he turned away. 

"I'm sure the horses are prepped and ready. It's time to go."

Brian watched his King warily as he followed behind him. Brian was worried about Johns well being. If what Brian heard was true, about woodworkers, then John was in a lot of trouble. Woodworkers were rare due to the fact that they simply can not be trusted with their negative thoughts and feelings. If their negative emotions are strong enough and last long enough, they can physically manifest into a mighty beast. Brian hoped they would find Queen Farrokh quickly enough...


	6. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys set off on their quest!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts and such on my tumblr @alldeadallbread ! :)

"You'll never get away with this!" Freddie struggled against the chains holding him back. "I'm the Queen! They've sent a search party for me and they'll find you!" Paul's unsettling laughter nearly drowned out the sounds of Freddie's chains jingling as he fought harder and harder against the restriction. "Well, my lovely peach, you've got something that I want." Paul placed a hooked finger underneath Freddie's chin and forced him to look at him in the eye. "Magic. Powerful magic. It courses through you as if it's all you're made of. I'm not stupid, I know that your magic is the strongest there has ever been. And I want it." Paul let go of Freddie and smiled. Freddie was hunched forward, his long raven hair obscuring most of his face as he glared up at Paul. "There was a curse placed upon your family, long ago," Paul nonchalantly began. "The next boy in the family will drain the land of its sun and heat, locking the land into an eternal and bitter winter." Paul crouched so that he would be at Freddie's eye level. "You are out of line," Freddie spoke with clenched teeth, nearly growling. "You've no right to speak of me or my family that way. I'll have you executed." Paul smiled again. "Is that so, your Highness? Do you really think those rumors were just.. Fabricated?"   
Paul continued after Freddie gave no response. "No... They say the reason that you, sweetheart, have so much magic, is because when you were born you became the sun given form. So the sun was no longer warming the Earth." Paul's smile fell. "I want this for two reasons, dear..." When Freddie turned his face away, Paul violently grabbed his chin and forced Freddie to look at him again. "I want the power you posses. And I to restore this country to its former glory. I'm sure you can understand." Paul gave him a business like smile, but it was cold. They both sat in silence for a few moments before Paul sighed contentedly, and said "Get him connected to the machine." Freddie's blood ran cold as he was seized by the shoulders.

Brian had to be helped up onto his horse by a few of the farm hands. The horse was tall and had a gorgeous pie-bald coat, but unfortunately for Brian, had quite the attitude. He had asked Roger for help with the horse, as the bloody bastard could actually speak to the creature, but all Roger did was laugh in his face and tell him to get on the horse himself. "Come on Brian! It's not that hard!"  
"Have I ever told you how much I despise you, Roger?"  
"Oh, several times. This week you surpassed your very own record! I count the times you tell me you hate me, y'know."  
Brian huffed as he finally sat cleanly on the horses back and turned his head to squint at roger dead in the eye. "Well, I'm glad that's one thing you'll listen to."  
Roger gave a happy smile as he spoke to the horse. The beast started behind the Kings horse, already well down the path, not wanting to waste any time. Roger and Brian easily caught up, looking at the King in-between them in total awe. That awe slowly turned into awkwardness as the King (or John, as he wanted to be called,) said nothing as he only stared ahead into the forest path.   
"So," Roger began, breaking the ice, "You're a woodcarver, eh? What's it like to not be penniless anymore?" Brian's eyes went wide as he stared at his friend with begging eyes. It hasn't even been 10 minutes and Roger was already about to get them killed! John just looked at Roger with wide, surprised eyes and said, "You're very upfront, aren't you? As for your question..." John went silent for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought. Roger was just about to ask if John had any intention of completing the sentence before he was interrupted. "It's... strange. You grow up knowing exactly how much to buy of what, what things people buy the most, knowing to always keep your hands busy. You knew you had to sell a certain amount of carvings before January, or you'd have a hard time in the following months trying to get enough money together to buy bread. I mean, now, I don't even know what to do with the money. I feel like i'm cheating almost, because I know there are still so many people who were like me out there..."   
Brian and Roger looked at each other with raised eyebrows, as this was the longest they've ever heard the King speak. "What about you two?" John asked. "It's quite strange, really. You never really see a fire breather and an animal speaker living in the same space. Whats that like?" Roger instantly went on and on, happily taking the opportunity to get rid of some pent up energy by just simply talking. Though, Brian could easily see that John wasn't really paying attention. John was looking past his horse, beyond the trees and thickets. He was lost in his own mind, and obviously had no intention of trying to snap out of it for longer than five minutes or so. John probably asked the question so he wouldn't have to function that much for a while.   
Roger and Brian talked among themselves for the day, and as the sun began to set from behind the dense gray clouds, John finally spoke for the first time in hours. "I suppose we make camp here and start back again in the morning." The blond and the brunette both nodded in agreement, knowing that it wasn't really an option. "Roger, I'd love it if you could make sure the horses have plenty to eat and drink, and Brian, it'd be nice if you could build a fire." Before John was even done speaking, Brian and Roger had already begun their tasks. Once everyone was off of their respective horse, Roger took their leads and tied them to a sturdy young tree. Brian was already not too far away, finding dry branches and logs, and clearing out a space for the soon to be fire pit. John took this opportunity to set up a shelter, as he had done so many times before as a child. It didn't take him long to do so, as the process was ingrained into his mind. He looked up to watch orange and yellow flames flicker out of Brian's mouth as he began to light the fire, and to occasionally look at Roger as he fed the horses and chatted with them.   
John sighed as he tugged off his scarf, and began removing his armor piece by piece. Despite being a young king, battle scars and woodworking scars alike littered his body. He tugged a gray woolen sweater over his head and pulled on a pair of thick cotton trousers. He watched Brian and Roger happily chat away, wishing desperately to find his husband before he was hurt. There was always a thought in the back of his mind that told him that he wouldn't find his husband, but he ignored that the best that he could. 

It was well into the night, John, Brian, and Roger were sleeping in Johns makeshift shelter. Brian began to whimper in his sleep as his mind swirled with images of red, orange, and yellow, and his throat burned with the sensation of inhaling smoke. He heard a woman crying and his eyes snapped open. He was met face to face with a woman who's face was obscured by white fog. The house around her was burning, and the old wooden beams over her head that supported the roof were groaning. "Brian!" The woman shouted. "Brian! Please wake up! We don't have much time left!" She sobbed as she shook Brian, begging him to get out of the house. Brian would recognize that voice anywhere, and the same recognition squeezed his heart.   
"Mom?.."  
"Harold he's not waking up!"  
"Mom!"  
"Ruth, get out of there! The roof is going to collapse any minute now!"  
He can't be living this again. Not again.   
"I can't leave him here!"  
"Ruth!-"  
His fathers voice was cut off as his mothers scream rang in his ears. The flaming beams collapsed upon all of them.

And with that, Brian lurched forward with a gasp. He panted for a while, before slowly bringing his hand up to the left side of his face. He felt the rough, burned and singed skin and let out a quiet, strangled sob.

It was his own fault, after all.


End file.
